1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing system, a data processing method, and a data processing program product. More particularly, the present invention relates to a data processing system suited for transmitting and receiving data among a plurality of image processing apparatuses connected to a network, a data processing method, and a data processing program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image processing apparatuses such as scanners, printers, and facsimiles are generally used in such a manner that they are connected to a network. In this usage manner, a technique has been developed for transmitting and receiving data for forming an image on paper or the like among a plurality of image processing apparatuses. When data is transmitted and received, there exist a receiver and a sender. There are a wide variety of process procedures such as conditions for subjecting data to image formation processing and methods of processing paper having image formed thereon. Although the sender of data wants the transmitted data to be output in an optimum process procedure, the receiver of data does not always set the process procedure as intended by the sender.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-342038 discloses a printing system including a print designation device and a printing device. The print designation device includes designation means for designating a print condition, and transmission means for transmitting an email having a mail body and an attached image file with print setting information attached thereto based on the designated print condition. The printing device includes reception means for receiving the email transmitted from the print designation device, and setting means for setting a print condition for the mail body and the attached image file based on the print setting information attached to the email.
However, the printing system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-342038 allows printing under the print condition decided at the sender side but does not allow setting of a print condition at the receiver side. In particular, printing is unfeasible when such a print condition is set that cannot be fulfilled by the printing device at the receiver side.